DESCRIPTION: The Treatment Evaluation and Management (TEAM) system is designed to provide clinical decision support, documentation of outcomes, and continuous quality improvement for behavioral healthcare treatment. TEAM provides several unique features: (1) seamless monitoring of patient progress within and across primary care, chemical dependency and outpatient mental health treatment settings; (2) multivariate severity adjustment; (3) detection of inconsistent and/or malingering response patterns; and (4) prediction of expected course of treatment using hierarchical linear modeling. All aspects of TEAM (administrative procedures; data collection storage, analysis and reporting) will be fully automated to minimize administrative/respondent burden, maximize clinical utility and provide easy integration into routine clinical practice. Phase II goals are to establish patient and non-patient norms; construct measures for primary care (TEaM-PC) and chemical dependency (TEaM-CD); add counselor questionnaire to the mental health instrument (TEaM-MH); develop client server and web based server technologies to automate all TEAM functions; and derive algorithms for Expected Treatment Response (ETR) curves. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Behavioral health provides, primary care providers, HMOs, Managed Care Organization, Insurance Companies, Pharmaceutical Companies.